IG-88 And The Avengers
IG-88 And The Avengers is the twenty seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the sixth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is also the end of phase one of both the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The Asgardian Loki and The Horde Of Darkness encounter Chthon, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, a powerful energy source of unknown potential, Chthon promises Loki and The Horde Of Darkness an army with which he can subjugate Earth. Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Agent Maria Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a wormhole, allowing Loki and The Horde Of Darkness to reach Earth. Loki and The Horde Of Darkness take the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and several agents, including Clint Barton, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Agent Natasha Romanoff is sent to Calcutta to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner to trace the Tesseract through its gamma radiation emissions. Coulson visits Tony Stark to have him review Selvig's research, and Fury approaches Steve Rogers and The 88 Squad with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. In Stuttgart, Barton steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power while Loki and The TGWTG Squad cause distraction, leading to a confrontation with Rogers, Stark, Romanoff, and The 88 Squad that ends with Loki and The TGWTG Squad's surrender. While Loki and The TGWTG Squad are being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him, hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Stark, Rogers, and The 88 Squad, Thor agrees to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier, but The TGWTG Squad escapes to let The Horde Of Darkness know the bad news. There Loki is imprisoned while scientists Banner and Stark as well as The 88 Squad attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials. As the group argues, Barrton and Loki's other possessed agents, as well as The Horde Of Darkness themselves, attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Stark and Rogers try to restart the damaged engine, and Thor attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage, while The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness throughout the helicarrier. Romanoff fights Barton, who knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Loki escapes after killing Coulson and ejecting Thor from the airship, while the Hulk falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. The Horde Of Darkness escape with Loki after a long battle between them and The 88 Squad. Fury and The 88 Squad use Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Stark and Rogers realize that for Loki, simply defeating them will not be enough; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Loki and The Horde Of Darkness use the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a wormhole above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Chitauri soon bow themselves in allegiance to the Horde Of Darkness, and several Marvel villains from previous IG-88's Adventures films come back from the dead and join them, who band together to wreak mayhem in New York for the cause of world domination. The Avengers and The 88 Squad rally in defense of New York City, the wormhole's location, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri and Horde Of Darkness descend upon Earth. Banner arrives and transforms into the Hulk, and together he, Rogers, Stark, Thor, Barton, Romanoff, The 88 Squad, all the Marvel heroes they met in the previous IG-88 / Marvel films (Big Hero 6, Spider-Man, The Fantastic Four, Blade, Daredevil, Both Versions Of The Punisher, Ghost Rider, Howard The Duck, Deadpool, Silver Surfer, and The X-Men), IG-82, IG-83, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sunset Shimmer, The Powerpuff Girls, Lincoln Loud & Her Sisters, The DigiDestined, Goku, Vegeta, The Z Fighters, The Soul Eater Cast, Nadia (who has awaken from her coma she had since the gunshot wound from IG-80's Adventures Of Return To Oz), Jean, Thomas The Tank Engine & His Friends, Sonic And Co., Mega Man, and several other heroes battle the Horde Of Darkness / Chitauri alliance while evacuating civilians. The Hulk finds Loki and beats him into submission while IG-72 and Lego Jango Fett are hiding to avoid being seen by Hulk. Romanoff makes her way to the wormhole generator, where Selvig, having been broken free of Loki's mind control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to shut down the generator. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri. The missile detonates, destroying the Chitauri mothership and disabling their forces on Earth. This causes The Horde Of Darkness led by AVGN to escape after once again getting defeated by the heroes. The Horde Of Darkness led by Nostalgia Critic & The TGWTG Squad attempt to escape too, but they are attacked, defeated, and captured by Goku, Vegeta, and The Z Fighters. Stark's suit runs out of power, and he falls back through the wormhole just as Romanoff closes it. Stark goes into freefall, but the Hulk saves him from crashing to the ground. IG-72 & Lego Jango Fett, both hiding in Stark Tower alongside Loki, attempt to escape The Z Fighter females, but The 88 Squad and The Avengers prevent the 3 villains from escaping as well, allowing The Z Fighter females to attack IG-72, Lego Jango Fett, and Loki. In the aftermath, The heroes are praised by the public and Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard bringing the captured IG-72 & Lego Jango Fett with him as well, and The Horde Of Darkness led by The Nostalgia Critic & The TGWTG Squad, meanwhile, are taken into custody in a secure SHIELD prison. The 88 Squad, who are celebrating their victory at Kami's Lookout alongside Goku, Vegeta, and The Z Fighters, and Fury express confidence that the Avengers will return if and when they and The 88 Squad are needed. In a mid-credits scene, Chthon and The Horde Of Darkness confer with The Undertaker and Chthon's master, revealed to be Thanos the Mad Titan, about the failed attack on Earth and humanity's strength. Back at the SHIELD prison, The Horde Of Darkness escape thanks to Angry Joe finding out that he had the cell key in his pocket the whole time; in a post-credits scene, the Avengers and The 88 Squad eat in silence at a shawarma restaurant. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *Aisling *Ash *Pikachu *Serena *Clemont & Bonnie *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *The Winx Club *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon) *Timmy Turner *Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof *Chloe Carmichael Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *IG-72 *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Kraang (2012) *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom Heroes joining The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle: *IG-82 *IG-83 *Starlight Glimmer *Sunset Shimmer *Sci-Twi Sparkle *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Black*Star *Tsubaki *Death The Kid *Liz & Patty *Crona *Lincoln Loud *The Loud Sisters *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky) *The DigiDestined (Seasons 1 - 4) *The Powerpuff Girls *Jenny Wakeman *Robotboy *Nadia *Jean & Marie *Sonic And Co.: **Sonic The Hedgehog **Tails **Knuckles **Amy Rose **Cream & Cheese **Chris Thorndyke **Cosmo The Seedrian **Vector The Crocodile **Espio The Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mega Man *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers: **Dan Kuso **Runo Misaki **Marucho Marukura **Shun Kazami **Julie Makimoto **Alice Gehabich **Joe Brown **Jake Vallory **Gunz Lazar **Fabia Sheen *Master Splinter (2012) *The Mighty Mutanimals (2012): **Slash **Leatherhead **Dr. Tyler Rockwell **Pigeon Pete **Muckman **Mondo Gecko **Mona Lisa *Hiccup & Toothless *Astrid *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Tuffnut & Ruffnut *Riku *Kairi *King Mickey *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce: **Chiro **Jinmay **Antauri **Sprx-77 **Gibson **Nova **Otto *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat *E123 Omega *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Eileen *Margaret *High Five Ghost *Thomas (Regular Show) *Thomas The Tank Engine & His Friends *The Eds *Princess Celestia & Princess Luna *Princess Candace & Shining Armor *Discord *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Yajirobe *Future Trunks *Trunks *Goten *Android 18 *Videl *Majin Buu *Pan (DBZ / DBGT) *Ryuko Matoi *Mako (Kill La Kill) *Star Fox: **Fox McCloud **Falco Lombardi **Slippy Toad **Peppy Hare **Krystal **ROB 64 *Inspector Gadget *Penny Ruth Gadget *Brain The Dog *Beetlejuice & Lydia (Cartoon) *The Simpsons *The Belcher Kids (Tina, Louise, And Gene) *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, & Ping Pong *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *The XJ-Sisters *Dr. Nora Wakeman *Sailor Moon & The Sailor Scouts *Kirby *Tiff & Tuff *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Sally Acorn *Sonia & Manic *Roxas *Ventus *Aqua *Terra *Xion *The Bravest Warriors (Chris, Danny, Beth, Wallow) *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix *Sgt. Calhoun *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Lucario *Pit & Palutena *Bobby (Bobby's World) *Peach & Daisy *Link & Zelda *Rosalina & Luma *Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Solid Snake *Captain Falcon Marvel Heroes joining The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle: *Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) *The Fantastic Four (Ioan Gruffudd, Michael Chiklis, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans) *Blade (Wesley Snipes) *Daredevil (Ben Affleck) *The Punisher (Thomas Jane) *Frank Castle Sr. / The Punisher (Ray Stevenson) *Ghost Rider (Nicolas Cage) *Howard The Duck (Chip Zien) *Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) *Silver Surfer (Doug Jones / Laurence Fishburne, Voice) *Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) *Storm (Halle Berry) *Beast (Kelsey Grammer) *Past Beast (Nicholas Hoult) *Kitty Pryde (Ellen Page) *Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) *Rogue (Anna Paquin) *Gambit (Taylor Kitsch) *Angel (Ben Foster) *Colossus (Daniel Cudmore) *Deadpool's Colossus (Andre Tricoteux / Stefan Kapicic, Voice) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Brianna Hildebrand) *Nightcrawler (Alan Cumming) *Sabretooth (Liev Schreiber) *Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones) *Past Professor X (James McAvoy) (NOTE: The Patrick Stewart version of the character does not appear due to his death at the hands of Jean Grey in IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: The Last Stand. Cyclops and Jean Grey also do not appear due to their deaths in the same film. The same goes for Harry Osborn / Green Goblin as he was killed in IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 3.) *Moira MacTaggert (Rose Byrne) *Havok (Lucas Till) *Dr. Octopus (Alfred Molina) *Sandman (Thomas Haden Church) Marvel Villains joining The Horde Of Darkness and Loki in the final battle: *Green Goblin (Willem Dafoe) *Venom (Topher Grace) *Yokai (James Cromwell) *Doctor Doom (Julian McMahon) *Drake (Dominic Purcell) *Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Kingpin (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Jarko (Triple H) *Nomak (Luke Goss) *Frost (Stephen Dorff) *Magneto (Ian McKellen) *Past Magneto (Michael Fassbender) *Mystique (Rebecca Romijn) *Past Mystique (Jennifer Lawrence) *Ajax (Ed Skerin) *Dark Overlord (Jeffrey Jones) *Sabretooth (Tyler Mane) *Roarke (Ciaran Hinds) *Blackheart (Wes Bentley) *Jigsaw (Dominic West) *Howard Saint (John Travolta) *Toad (Ray Park) *William Stryker (Brian Cox) *Past William Stryker / Detox (Danny Huston) *Pyro (Aaron Stanford) *Juggernaut (Vinnie Jones) *Callisto (Dania Ramirez) *Multiple Man (Eric Dane) *Weapon XI (Ryan Reynolds) *Agent Zero (Daniel Henney) *The Blob (Kevin Durant) *Emma Frost (January Jones) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) *Sebastian Shaw (Kevin Bacon) *Angel Salvadore (Zoe Kravitz) *Riptide (Alex Gonzalez) SOUNDTRACK *Autobots Reunite, Steve Jablonsky (Is played when Zordon, Alpha 5, and IG-80 call for backup, which are the guest heroes and guest Marvel heroes, to help them and The Avengers defeat Loki, The Horde Of Darkness, the guest Marvel villains, and the Chitauri Army. *Zombie, The Cranberries (Serves as the 1st song played during the final battle in New York) *Dammit, Blink-182 (Serves as the 2nd song played during the final battle in New York) *Cowboy, Kid Rock (Is played when Nadia, who awakened from her Coma, charges at and fights Angry Joe) *Hearts On Fire, John Cafferty (Serves as the 3rd song played during the final battle in New York) *Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper (Is played when The 88 Squad and The Guest Heroes are celebrating their victory at Kami's Lookout)